Forgotten Memories and New Ones Original Intention
by Michi no Ani
Summary: Reincarnated Rosette has to go to a private school with her brother, Joshua. She makes friends, and enemies, and all seems normal. That is, until, your memories come back to haunt you, but how?
1. Restart and Begin

Forgotten Memories and New Ones: Original Intentions

Summary: Reincarnated Rosette has to go to a private school with her brother, Joshua. She makes friends, and enemies, and all seems normal. That is, until, your memories come back to haunt you, but how?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or its characters. I do, however, own the idea for the story "FMANO"

Chapter 1: Restart and Begin

* * *

Rosette was no where near excited. A new school? Sure, maybe she went a bit overboard at her old school.... but it was a bit too much to send her to a new school....

In New York.

* * *

Joshua wouldn't stop looking and saying something about every single building they passed.

"Hey, Rosette! Look at that! We have to go there... I bet they have some good... Wow! Did you see that?!"

Rosette's eyebrow twitched after about three more minutes of Joshua's ranting. _If he doesn't shut up right now,_ Rosette thought, _I swear I will break his little neck._

Almost as if he read his sister's mind, Joshua quieted down, and sat there, silently awing at the sites. "Aren't you a bit sad that we had to leave home just to go to a private school Joshua?"

Joshua turned away from the window and faced his sister. "Duh. What kind of question is that?"

Rosette shrugged and looked out her window. "I don't know, you just seem... to be happy to be here."

Joshua sympathetically smiled. "I am, because it's a new place, new people, new everything. There's no reason to be afraid. They're people like you and me. Besides, we can go home during winter break, Thanksgiving, spring break, summer... it's not like we're never going back..."

Rosette sighed, and then smiled. "You're right. If I can get through with this, I can go back home."

Joshua put his hand on her shoulder. "Yep. Now, while we're here, you should enjoy New York. Okay?"

Rosette nodded.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a huge gate, and a fancy-looking one at that. Rosette and Joshua stepped out of the car, staring at the gate.

"Hey Rosette..." Joshua said to his sister.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're home..."

"I do too."

* * *

SKITTLES IS BACK AND uh... THE SAME AS ALWAYS

Sadly, FMANO was dropped because I lost all connection to Snickers and Reeses. I was going to continue it on my own.... but I didn't like the way it turned out. So, I made this. TA-DA

I'm sorry I haven't updated... (and put IINSYA on hiatus....) but I got addicted to gaia.

I will try to update this... but the chapters won't be long and I'm going to take out author's notes at beginning and end. So, for now (hopefully)

JA NE~!


	2. The First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or its characters. I do, however, own the idea behind FMANO.

Chapter 2: The First Step

* * *

The gate suddenly opened. Rosette and Joshua flinched, not expecting it to open on its own. They looked at each other, swallowed hard, grabbed their things, and went in.

After about two minutes of walking, they came to three separate roads. There was also a sign, and one arrow said "Girls Dormitory." Another pointing to the opposite road said, "Boys Dormitory." The last arrow pointing to the road in the middle said, "School."

"I guess we part here for now Rosette," Joshua said slightly sad.

Rosette nodded. "But, we should see each other tomorrow, right?"

This time Joshua nodded. "I hope so." He then held his luggage tighter and cleared his throat. "Well, bye Rosette, see you tomorrow."

Rosette also squeezed her luggage and bid farewell. They went down the road they needed to follow, and looked at each other one last time.... for that day.

* * *

When Rosette finally got to the dorm, she hesitated in opening the door. _I don't have to do this,_ she thought. _I could leave right now, and no one would know I was ever coming._ She then shook her head and sighed. _I'd be a coward if I did that though.... and I know Joshua wouldn't be very happy if he didn't see me tomorrow..._ She looked up at the door and reached out to open it.

Right then, the door opened and someone carrying a stack of books ran into Rosette. They both fell down, with books flying everywhere. Rosette removed a book that fell on her head and covered her view, and saw a girl. She also had a book on her head, but it wasn't covering her face. She was busy trying to collect all the books she had dropped.

Rosette just sat there for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. Once she figured out what was going on, she also started collecting books to help the girl. The girl looked up at Rosette, and when she realized that she had run into her, said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was out here."

Rosette also looked up and smiled. "Nah, it's jake. You didn't mean to."

The girl also smiled and continued collecting books. Once they were all picked up, Rosette helped hold some, even though it was complicated because she had her luggage. The girl saw Rosette's luggage and questioned, "Are you moving in?"

Rosette also looked down at her luggage and sighed. "Yeah, I had a bit of trouble at my old school."

The girl nodded in understanding, and introduced herself. "My name is Mary Magdalene. I've been here since last year. I might be able to help you around a bit."

Rosette smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'm Rosette Christopher. I would offer to shake your hand, but I can't with all this stuff."

Mary laughed. "You don't have to help me. I never really drop anything when I can't see. It's, I guess you could say, luck I always have." Then she smiled.

Rosette thought for a while, then carefully gave her the books. "Okay, but if you fall again, I'm blaming myself."

Mary laughed again. "Okay, okay. Hope you make good friends here."

Rosette nodded and when Mary left, Rosette quietly said to herself. "I hope I make friends too."

She looked back at the door and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." She grabbed the door handle, opened the door, and went in.

* * *

Quick Author's Note:

I will try to update this on weekends, but if I feel like I have a bit of free time, I'll update during the week. I think I already said this, but the chapters will be about one to two pages long, so that way it's easier to update. So, I hope you guys like this remake so far, and if you do, there's plenty of more to come!

Thanks to:

Whispering Lotus

talktoangels77

Summer in the Spring

for reviewing.


	3. First Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or its characters. I do, however, own the idea behind "FMANO."

Chapter 3: First Friends

* * *

Rosette was slowly walking down the hall. It was the quietest place she's ever heard. That is, if there was anything to hear.

She had a piece of paper in her hand with her room on it. It said, "317." Looking at doors on both sides while she passed, she heard a slight noise in a room. She flinched, but only because she didn't expect a noise. She kept walking until she reached a door that had her number on it. She took out a key that she got when she came in out of her pocket. She looked down the hallway again, seeing if anyone was hiding. No one was there (that she knew of) so she quietly unlocked the door.

Carefully (and still quietly) closing the door behind her, she dropped her luggage on the floor.

It was a simple room; pale blue walls, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet. Rosette sighed. "I guess this will have to do..." she said... looking at the room. She walked to her bed when a sudden knock on her door scared her and made her fall.

X

There was a loud noise on the other side of the door, and Azmaria flinched. She wanted to open the door and see if the person was alright, but she didn't think it would be good manners. Lucky for her, she didn't have to choose what to do. The girl next door to the new girl, Satella, came out.

"What was that Azmaria?" Satella asked, with her German accent. "I thought I heard a crash."

Azmaria slowly pointed to the door that led to Rosette's room. "T-the new g-girl. I-I wanted to greet her, but I think I scared her instead."

Satella looked at the door. Being honest, she didn't think someone would come in two months after the school year started, but she didn't really question it. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Are you all right in there?" A quiet groan was heard on the other side. Satella sighed. She opened the door, politely saying "Sorry to intrude."

Inside she saw a girl on her bottom, rubbing the back of her head. Azmaria peeked inside from behind Satella, and saw the same thing. Azmaria didn't really think for a moment, went on in, and stood next to Rosette.

"Are you okay?" she asked, natural worry overflowing her.

Rosette looked up at her, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

Rosette looked around her room for a moment, almost as if she forgot where she was. When her mind caught up with what happened, she asked Azmaria, "Were you the one who knocked on my door?"

The albino looked away a bit. "I-I was, I'm sorry. Did I surprise you?"

Rosette laughed a bit. "A bit." Then she held out her hand. "I'm Rosette Christopher. Nice to meet you."

Azmaria took hold of her hand and shook it. "I'm Azmaria Hedrick. Nice to meet you Rosette." She then motioned her hand towards Satella. "This is Satella Harvenheit."

Satella smiled nicely. "I wondered what the sound was." She then studied Rosette. "I can't really believe one so small could make such a loud noise just by tripping. Perhaps you're a bit bigger than you look. Or maybe it's those clothes that hide it."

Rosette flushed a bit with anger. "Well, excuse me. I don't really have the money to get those clothes you're wearing." Rosette didn't pay close attention at first, but she did notice now, that Satella had expensive-looking clothes. They did bring out her figure well too.

Satella flipped her hair. "It doesn't matter. These clothes wouldn't look good on you anyway."

Rosette's anger rose more, and right when she was about to attack, three girls popped up in the doorway.

One had red hair and freckles, another was a brunette, and the other one had blonde hair.

They were looking at Rosette in her odd 'ready-to-fight' pose. They smiled at the same time at her. Rosette blushed slightly, and stood normally. The three girls came in and stood in a line.

The one with red hair started. "I'm Anna," she said happily.

The brunette went next. "I'm Claire," she said nicely.

"And I'm Mary!" said the last one cheerily.

Rosette couldn't help but smile. "I'm Rosette. Nice to meet you, Anna, Claire..." Mary was bouncing slightly up and down, "and Mary." Mary smiled.

"Well!" Mary said. "We now know who's gonna be our new friend!"

Claire hit Mary on the head. "Don't say 'gonna,' say going to." Mary just looked at Claire with puppy eyes.

Everyone laughed, except Satella of course, and the awkward mood was replaced by a light-hearted one.

_This might not be so bad..._ Rosette thought.

* * *

GOMENASAI~! I know I said every week, but stupid school projects don't give me enough free time.

I'll try better to update, and I hope you guys support me with this story.

I thank

Whispering Lotus

Summer in the Spring

for reviewing.

Hope I update soon!


	4. The Future is in My Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, or its characters. I do, however, own the idea behind "FMANO."

Chapter 4: The future's in my hands

Note: This chapter revolves around Joshua and then Rosette.

Warning: Being a teenager myself, (even though I'm just barely one) I've been in plenty of teenage conversations. This does have a bit more mature words (I don't mean big words), so it can somewhat portray what teenagers (at least at my school) talk about. If you have any concerns, tell me, and I'll see what I can do about it. Thank you!

* * *

Joshua had slight difficulty bringing his luggage up to his room. He was sick, and even though he has improved a lot, some of his limits are still there.

He finally made it up to his floor, panting and sweating, breathing oddly. He leaned against the wall and took a small breather. _I'm just happy Rosette isn't here at this moment,_ he thought. _She would have took my luggage and brought it up herself._ Once he got his breath back, he picked up his luggage slowly, and walked down the hall.

It was loud in the hall. You could hear music, talking, and to Joshua's surprise, the moaning sounds of girls. He scurried past the doors that those sounds came from, not wanted to hear anything. He put down his luggage, and decided to go on ahead and see where his room was.

He walked down the long hall, walking fast so he could get back to his luggage. He didn't reach his room until he reached the end of the hall, a great disappointment to him. He turned around and looked back at where he left his luggage, and due to his tiredness, it seemed very, very far. Almost a couple miles away. He fainted right then and there, his medical condition taking over.

XX

Joshua woke up in his room, luggage in the corner and a wet cloth on his head. He sat up slowly, instantly regretting it because of the pain in his head. He opened one eye and looked around the room.

It was fairly empty, desk, closet, dresser, etc. He looked over and saw someone with long purple hair reading a book. Joshua didn't really think, because the first thing that came to him was 'There's a girl in your room.'

Joshua sat up straighter, ignoring the pain and saying, "Who are you?!"

The girl looked up from the book, and just stared at Joshua for a moment. Joshua did his best to ignore the stare, and said again, "Who are you?" but a bit more shaky.

The girl sighed and put the book down. "I'm Chrno, your neighbor here. I left my room, going to go get a drink, when I saw my brother and his friends messing with you," the girl started. "I could see you weren't in a good condition, so I took you away from them. I found in your pocket a piece of paper with the number of this room on it. I kinda figured you were the new kid, so I brought you here. I also saw your luggage, and brought it here too." She sweat-dropped. "No offense, but what do you have in your cases?"

Joshua huffed out, "Manga, Anime, books, etc. Why?"

Chrno smiled. "I was just wondering why it was so heavy. I'm part Japanese you know," she added.

Joshua instantly brightened. "You're part Japanese?! You think you can teach me some?!" he asked excitedly.

Chrno just backed up a bit. "I don't know much, but I can try teaching you what I know, how about that?" She stuck out her hand.

Joshua smiled and shook her hand. "Deal."

Chrno broke the shake and put a hand behind her head. "Um...."

Joshua smiled again. "Joshua. Joshua Christopher."

Chrno smiled. "Um, Joshua? Just so you know..."

Joshua made an "Hmm?" sound.

Chrno swear-dropped. "I'm a guy... and not a girl...."

Joshua stared at him with a blank face before saying, "Eh?!?!"

Chrno laughed nervously. "I kinda knew you were thinking why a girl was in the boy's dormitory."

Joshua just stared at him. "How'd you know? I mean, really. How?"

Chrno laughed slightly. "I can kinda... read... um.... minds...."

Joshua staring-time again. "No... way..."

Chrno finally got used to him and his gawking, so he said, "It's kinda a talent... or gift I was born with... I can read minds...."

Joshua finally stopped gawking too, composed himself, and cleared his throat. "I see. Would you like to prove it to me?"

Chrno nodded, and closed his eyes and concentrated on something. Joshua was waiting to feel something, but then Chrno said, "Okay."

Joshua opened his eyes and stared at Chrno. "And....?"

Chrno sighed. "'I honestly doubt he will be able to read my mind, and he's just faking it to get attention. Well, I'll show him.'"

Joshua did his best to not gasp, or gawk again, but you could see in his eyes that he was stuttering on the inside. "Good enough for you?" Chrno asked. Joshua just nodded. Chrno sighed in relief. "Want me to help you unpack? And show you around?"

Joshua smiled widely and nodded happily.

* * *

(Rosette revolve)

Rosette was introduced to the other girls in the hall, and most of them got along fine with her. In no time, Rosette had plenty of friends. She also learned that Mary, the girl whom she bumped into, was her other neighbor, Satella being on the right side, and Mary on the left.

Rosette was toured around the school by her new group of friends; everyone (mostly the hyper Mary) was briefly explaining what everything was used for. They even showed her some secret stuff that even the teachers didn't know.

XX

When it got dark, they all went back to the dorm and hung out in Rosette's room. They had normal girl talk, everyone other than Rosette, Azmaria, and Satella talking and telling her do's and don'ts of the school. They told her who was the hottest guy, and who was going out with who. After about an hour of them discussing that and Rosette nearly falling asleep, they stopped and went on to things about themselves.

A black haired girl named Mirabelle went first. "I honestly have nothing interesting about me, but there are plenty of guys who want to go out with me... Any explanations?"

A girl named Patricia answered. "Of course, guys are finally growing into handsome young men, but this is probably the worst stage of immaturity it gets. They only really go after a girl's 'girly' parts, because their minds haven't grown enough to judge any other way."

The other girls laughed, even Satella, at the long explanation. Claire was nodding her head in agreement, while Neighbor Mary just laughed slightly.

Another girl named Angela said something. "Very true, Amen to that." Then she looked at the neighbor Mary. "But not Mary... her guy is still like a child... so he loves her for her doesn't he Mary?"

Everyone looked at neighbor Mary, while the other Mary was confused at whom they were talking about. The neighbor Mary coughed and was blushing slightly. "My boyfriend is very mature, and even though he might look like a child, he is very protective okay?"

All the girls looked at her with a sly smile, when the other Mary interrupted.

"Hey Rosey! Did you know that Mary can read your palm... like, your future?" the other Mary said, proud of herself for presenting forgotten information.

All the other girls began to mummer in agreement. Neighbor Mary coughed again and turned to Rosette when she asked if it was true. "Well, I kind of can. My mother was a person who could see into the future, apparently, and I somewhat inherited her power. She only ever got to show me how to read palms before she passed away."

Everyone looked at Mary sadly, even thought they had heard the news plenty of times.

Rosette looked at Mary sadly too, then stuck out her palm upward to Mary.

Mary looked at Rosette's palm, then up at her. Rosette was smiling, obviously holing out her hand because she wanted Mary to read her palm. Mary smiled too, took her palm, and read it.

Mary seemed to look confused for a bit, then worried, then amazed. It seemed like Rosette's future was going to be an interesting one.

Mary eventually stopped and looked at Rosette. Rosette had a slight worry on her face, because of the time she took.

"Rosette," Mary began, tensions rising. "I wasn't able to read it." You could practically hear the dramatic fall everyone wanted to make. She laughed slightly. "Sorry."

Rosette recovered quickly enough to say, "Nah, it's fine. It's not like I wanted to know my future." There was an odd feeling of disappointment around her.

_She wanted to know,_ thought the other girls at the same time, sweat-dropping.

Rosette looked at the clock and winced. When the other girls saw what time it was too, the winced also. "Um guys," Rosette said. "I think it'd be good for us if you guys left."

The other girls nodded. They all scampered out, saying their goodbyes to Rosette. The last to leave was Mary, Azmaria, and Satella, them being the closet ones who lived to her.

When they left, Rosette landed on her bed, tired. _Man, _she inwardly pouted. _I wanted to know my future._ She looked at her palm and traced one of the lines. _I want to know what's going to happen while I'm here. I wanted to... know.... _She fell asleep before the last thought was completed.

* * *

Ah! Rushed! NO! I can't help it. I have almost no writing skills. XD

Anyway, I would like to thank

Summer in the Spring

for reviewing.

I hope this chapter was long enough for you.


End file.
